Legkiy Independence War
The Legkiy Indpendence War was a armed conflict which took place on Legkiy. It was fought between two sides with each side consisting of two (one local, one external) factions each with interest of the planet and its resources. The war begun on the 1st of March on the year 2360 and lasted untill the 17th of May during the same year. After most of the Sol Loyalists were either wiped out or captured the SDF forces sent to resecure the world withdrew, marking a pyrrhic victory for the Legkiy Separatist Militia and their Red Corsair allies. Result After the conflict was concluded the LSM installed themselves as the new planetary government backed by the Red Corsairs pirate group. They declared Legkiy independent of Sol rule, something was later acknowledged by the UGC and several of its members (despite protests from the Sol System Government). The Legkiy Separatists also declared the world free of Sol and UGC laws, turning it into a safe haven for outlaws and criminals of all manners. Eventually some laws were passed after the heavy crime rates took a heavy toll on local mining business and threatened the very stability of the world. Those who had remained loyal to Sol were either locked away behind bars or executed. The former would see themselves freed and pardoned five years after the war. Key Events Siege of Legkiy On the 1st of Mars 2360 the planet of Legkiy, currently caught in a deadly civil war between militant separatist advocating independence from Sol and those who still remained loyal to the birthplace of Humanity. The SDFs 5th Defense Fleet entered orbit above the planet with orders to restore stability, defend local infrastructure and protect locals still loyal to Sol. Ground forces led by colonel Kaspar Cross, a veteran officer from the Sol Unification, were quick to establish several temporary bases as well as arm Loyalist forces fighting against the Separatists, providing a clear advantage. This advantage would be short-lived however as several Red Corsair fleets arrived and launched a counterattack. Soon the SDF forces found themselves fighting off pirates in orbit while Loyalists and Separatists clashed on the ground. Eventually this deadlock was lifted after both sides retreated back to their original lines. Battle for Glavnaya During the initial days of the war the capital city of Glavnaya remained mostly neutral with only a handful of short-lived skirmishes taking place inside the city. Eventually both sides deployed forces to secure the city, partially for its strategic value and partially for its symbolic meaning. Both sides clashed in the downtown area. The ensuing firefights ruined a large portion of the city, the destruction would later become worse as SDF and Red Corsair frigates moved in to provide fire support from the skies. Eventually the SDF and Loyalists retreated from the city after Separatist forces pushed out around the flanks, putting the former at risk of being surrounded. Battle over the Golden Fields Taking place on the fields right outside the SDF lines the Golden Fields would later become the Crimson Fields after the battle which took place here. Red Corsair forces launched a surprise attack on the SDF base and the fleet hovering above. Quick to respond the SDF vessels formed a wall of steel backed up several Loyalists vessels which acted as support corvettes and frigates. Later a Separatist fleet spearheaded by cargo ships converted into flying bombs struck the SDF and Loyalist ships in the side. Both sides suffered immense casualties and during the battle Separatist ground forces led by the Crimson Raiders managed to neutralize the remaining Loyalists on the ground. This prompted a full-scale SDF retreat, resulting in a final victory for the Red Corsairs and the Separatists. Factions Sol Loyalists Legkiyans loyal to Sol. They fought for the planet to remain under Sol control and protection. Legkiy Separatist Militia Legkiyans who fought for a independent Legkiy. Media Category:Battles